The prior art of furniture and shelf systems includes a design commonly referred to as a "wall unit", which is typically a large cabinet constructed with shelves which are either exposed or enclosed behind glass doors. The shelves and cabinets are generally not readily interchangeable in location. The entire unit is either pre-assembled or is provided as a "knockdown" kit for user assembly. Heavy construction is common to most wall units.
An alternative to the "wall unit" design is a wall-mounted set of shelves supported from vertical posts or racks which are affixed to the wall. A set of support brackets are provided, and these are designed so that one end of each bracket engages the rack, the other end extending under the shelf. Other wall-mounted designs may include cabinets for interior storage of items, but support brackets are generally not used to support the cabinets. The shelves are a lightweight construction.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an easily assembled wall-mounted shelf and furniture system providing shelf and cabinet locations which are readily interchangeable, and which satisfied space-saving and storage requirements.